An Alicorn's Destiny: Dark Times
by StormDash
Summary: Depression, Romance, hurt, betrayal, things like this always leave a mark on the victim. But is their main victim the beautiful mare, Rainbow Dash Find Out in this action packed fanfiction(please read the first part first)
1. The Note

Chapter 1

Sapphire Storm

Days have gone by and things have been bad and thing have been good. Rainbow Dash and Flamedust have been lawfully wedded. The two ponies had a filly named Sapphire Storm , it has been two years since the great battle and since Cloud Gazer's death. Twilight is once again Rainbow Dash's friend, but she isn't an alicorn anymore. Flurry Winds is now a loyal guard to Rainbow Dash and the worse part is, is that Raindrop Splash hasn't been around lately in matter of fact Rainbow Dash hasn't seen her around since the battle. This is the next part of the story.

Rainbow Dash was in the kitchen taste-testing Applejack's Apple Fritters " Applejack your Apple Fritters are getting better and better!" Rainbow Dash used her magic to pick up another Apple Fritter. Rainbow Dash started to eat the goodie "Woah now sugarcube, don't want to eat them all now. Sapphire might not have any to eat at her gala." Applejack chuckled as Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy walked into the kitchen. "Wow Dashie! it's really crowded in here." Pinkie Pie smiled and then bounced over to Applejack. Twilight was nearly knocked down by a small baby blue filly; her name is Sapphire Storm. "Woah! hey squirt." Twilight ruffled the small filly's mane. Sapphire smiled then went to turn to her mother, "where's Rarity?" she looked around the room but she didn't catch a glimpse of the white unicorn. Rainbow Dash sighed "she late again, just go play for awhile." The cyan colored mare looked into her daughter's big green eyes. Sapphire sighed with her head down she slowly made her way into another room. Twilight sighed "Do you ever tell her what happened two years ago?" she asked with closed eyes. Applejack gasped _Twilight should know better! _"Which part?" Rainbow Dash snapped at the purple unicorn. Twilight looked quickly looked away, "everything..." she murmured. The rainbow maned mare's eyes shone with anger "The part where you tried to kill me? or what about the part where there was dead ponies everywhere , oh no, what the part where Cloud Gazer died and Raindrop left with our friendship? OR what about the part with Flurry Winds..." Rainbow Dash pressed her face against Twilight's forehead. "What about me?" a guard stepped into the kitchen with a little filly hiding underneath him. "Flurry Winds, not right now." Rainbow dash stopped and sighed "What is now..." she didn't have to say anything else. Flurry Winds pushed the filly from underneath him. "Let's just say that Pinkie Pie will need to bake another cake." He left the room in a hurry. The pink mare's smile faded into a frown as she seen the choclate cake smeared all over Sapphire's face. "I'm sorry Pinkie, it was just so good!" She put her head down in shame. "It's okay sapphire. I'll just make another one again." Pinkie faked a smiled. This was the third cake Sapphire has found her way into; they hid it in the closet, underneath the tables, and finally in the ballroom. A white door flew open and Rarity stepped in "Hello Everypony!" She smiled.

Sapphire smiled "Rarity! Your here!" The white mare smiled "we're going to have to clean you up" she grabbed a napkin with her magic and started to clean the young filly's face. Rainbow Dash stared at her and then went back to washing the dishes. Saphire pulled away from the unicorn "I like your dress." she smiled as she watched Rarity turn to see her dress. "Thanks Sapphire! speaking of dresses, would you like to see yours?" Rarity asked happily. The filly jumped up and smiled "I would love to..." Sapphire was cut off as the light blue guard walked back in but this time he had a note in his mouth "Majesssty, an anonymouss note" Flury Winds mumbled over the note. Rainbow Dash sighed once again "Lay it on the table, Twilight can read it" The alicorn said over her shoulder. The guard did as Rainbow Dash instructed and then he left the room once again. The purple unicorn walked over to the table and opened the letter; holding up the note she began to read.

_Well...Well...Well seems like the little princess finally got her wish! Just like you always did._

_You should of known that you would still be seeing me around._

_Just not as friends, but as enemies._

_I could tell that he loves you but I always thought that he would love me MORE!_

_I'm the darkness that will end the happiness in your life..._

**_Sincerely, Anonymous._**

"Well I don't know about you but this pony seems nice" Pinkie Pie smiled then started to bounce around again. Twilight and Fluttershy shared troubled glances "Pinkie, it seems that who ever this pony is the last thing they want is to be nice." Twilight said as she turned back toread the note again. Sapphire sighed _Guess I'm not going to see my dress. _She thought to herself as the filly walked up to her room. Sapphie's room was big it had a big bed with big purple nets drooping from above it. She also had a flat screen TV in one corner of her room; Sapphire never watches it though. A giant Wonderbolt logo spreads out on her blanket and underneath the blanket lays the whole team of Wonderbolts but as plushies. "I have everything in all of Equestria. I have things that mostly every filly would die for but why would I want this stuff, all I want is a family." Sapphire plopped down on her bed and started to cry into her pillow. "What is all this stuff good for if I can't enjoy it with my family?" Sapphire raises her head to speak but then she lowers it back into the pillow. Rainbow Dash looked at the fighting mares "stop!" She screamed madly. _This is a time for happiness, a time for friends to be the closest, but they are RUINING it. _"Who ever it is tehy don't want to be friends they want to be the exact opposite from that. I fear that they are going to be worse then Magenta and her mother. Way worse."


	2. Glitter Girl

Chapter 2

Glitter girl

Rarity smiled and looked around, _where's Sapphire? _She thought to herself as she walked up the long spiraling stairs. Sapphire laid on her bed tears spilling out onto her pillow. The white unicorn stopped outside the young filly's door and knocked quietly. "Go away!" Sapphire Storm screamed. Rarity sighed and opened the door slightly "Honey?" the white mare peered through the tiny crack. "I said go away!" the young filly jumped off her bed and past Rarity. The unicorn looked at her hooves and then looked back up "Sapphire, wait!" Rarity called after her little friend. The light blue filly stopped at the end of the hall "Just go away" Sapphire's orange mane drooped into her eyes. Rarity sighed but she wouldn't give up "No!" she trotted over to Rainbow Dash's child. "I'm older, and I tell you what to do!" The unicorn was shock when Sapphire spun around "And I'm your princess!" She yelled madly. Rainbow Dash and her friends her the commotion and ran upstairs to check on them, "what in tarnation!" Applejack screamed as she was blown back. Sapphire was using her magic; her aura is a dark yellow. The young filly's wings brought her up into the air, her eyes were pure white "what a princess demands, then you DO IT!" Sapphire brought a giant gush of wind sending the curtains flying into Pinkie Pie, Applejack was knocked out by a minature statue.A minature tornadoe was forming around the young alicorn, "DO AS I SAY!" Sapphire dmanded. Fluttershy couldn't fly hard enough so she was knocked down the stairs, the only ponies left were Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Rarity. "Sapphire if you calm down-" Twilight was swept of her feet and out of a shattered window "You caused it, you fix it!" Rainbow Dash screamed at Rarity as the cyan colored mare plunged out of the window after her purple friend. Celestia watched from above "I wish she control her magic, if she could just figure out how to this stuff would never happen!" The dead Princess sighed as a grey stallion walked up to the tall mare. "Princess Celestia, when is it time? We need to hurry, look at what Sapphire Storm is doing." The stallion looked up at Princess Celestia. "It's not time!" Princess Celestia started to walked off leaving the stallion. The Gorgeous white unicorn sighed and slowly made her way over to the young alicorn, "if you calm down...I'll show you your dress!" Rarity screamed over breaking glass. Sapphire stopped and was lowered, as the young filly's hooves touched the ground everything was back to normal. "Really?!" She jumped around the fashionista. The white mare exhaled "Yes-" Rarity motioned for Sapphire to follow her.

Sapphire smiled as she opened the door to Rarity's dress room. There were three rack the first and second rack had three dresses each, but the third rack had only one one dress. Sapphire jerked three of the dresses off of the first rack. "Is this one mine? or what about this one?" Sapphire threw a pink dress over her head, a white and blue dress quickly followed. Rarity stopped _I better show her before all of these dresses our on the dirty floor! _Rarity trotted over to the third rack. The white unicorn pulled the only dress off of the rack and held it up "no this is your dress..." Rarity smiled as Sapphire looked at the dress. This dress was Golden with silver sparkles, this dress came with a golden hairband with a red ribbon hooked onto it. The young filly beamed with pride. _I'm going to wear that?! _Sapphire jumped up and down happily "I can't wait for tommorrow!" The young Alicorn screamed again happily. Rarity smiled "I bet you can wait, just don't tell your mother" The unicorn winked then left the room. Sapphire slowly walked towards the door and peered out of it "It's clear" she sighed happily then jumped in front of a mirror "Let's get this party going!" The light blue mare laughed at herself then walked over to the last rack and yanked the golden dress off it's hanger. The young filly ran back over to the door and shut it; then she ran into a dressing room and put her dress on. Sapphire froze as she heard voices in the hall, the young filly jumped out of the dressing room, took off her dress, put the dress back on the rack, and then hid. Rainbow Dash laughed "Sapphire is going to have the best time of her life! practically everypony in Equestria is gonna be there" Rarity swallowed hard "so your saying there's going to be ponies from Fillydelphia, Manehattan, Ponyville, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, and everywhere else-" The white unicorn put one of her forelegs on her forehead and fell into Fluttershy's arms. Applejack was looking down at Rarity "sugarcube? ya'll all right?" she giggled as the unicorn shot her a look. Sapphire gulped in terror _Everypony! _The filly shook her head "Focus, Sapphire, focus-" Sapphire ran into one of Rarity mannequins "Ouch!" Sapphire put her hooves over her mouth. Applejack looked up "did ya'll hear that?" The earth pony shook her head and went back to Rarity. The blue filly sighed in relief and then went back to trying how to get out of the room. After a few minutes Sapphire ran out of the room and flew back to her room. The filly walked over to a mirror that sat in a corner "I will look so great tommorow!" She whispered to herself. Sapphire stood up and twirled, the little filly was growing up when a darkness filled the room like when the power goes out but this was worse. Sapphire screamed alerting her Rainbow Dash and her friends. "Sapphire!" Twilight used her magic to teleport to Sapphire's room but when she got there, Sapphire was gone.

Princess Celestia's eyes grew wide, "how could this happen?" she murmured half to herself. "Well if you listened to me then this would of never of happened!" The stallion appeared out of nowhere. The old princess shot him a **'your right' **Glance. The stallion shook his head "I might of loved her but she couldn't of loved me," The stallion turned to look at one of the images. The stallion remembered that day, the day of the battle. "And I couldn't of ever loved her" He stopped and looked back at his princess "How is your sister holding up?" He asked changing the topic. The tall alicorn sighed "she is more to herself then she used to be," Princess Celestia sighed and continued "friends were everything to her, now, she can't even focus on raising the moon." The stallion nodded and went to turn away "are you coming?" he looked at another image that flicker across the vast area. The image was Rainbow Dash and Flamedust at the hospital looking at their newborn daughter, the stallion felt something in his heart he hasn't felt for awhile now; The stallion felt envious...


	3. Help Me

Chapter 3

Help me

**IMPORTANT NEWS- Raindrop Splash isn't evil and she isn't the one that wrote the note (sorry for the spoiler but I don't want anyone getting mad at me)**

Rainbow Dash paced around the living room a few times before stopping at a few picture frames. The first one was a wedding, but not just any wedding it was her wedding. She walked up to her groom and waited silently as luna talked. The second picture was her and Flamedust looking through a window at the hospital. The couple were staring at a little newborn, her name is Sapphire Shore. The third picture was her with her new friends. Misty was making funny faces at Flamedust, Jet was next to Violet Sun, Rainbow Dash was ruffling Raindrop's hair and the only one missing was Cloud Gazer because he was the one taking the picture. "It's a shame, I haven't seen any of them other then Flamedust." A tear fell onto the picture frame. Rainbow Dash was putting the frame down when somepony or something knocked on the door. Rarity was the first one to get to the door, as the white unicorn opened the door she screamed. Rainbow Dash ran as fast as she could to get to the door "Raindrop?!" Raindrop Splash was laying on the floor, she seemed unconsious. Rainbow Dash picked up her old friend and put her on the couch, "Rarity can you please get a wet washcloth. Make sure it's cold!" The fashionista came back with a dripping washcloth in her mouth "Here you go darling!" Rarity dabbed at little drops of sweat on Raindrop Splash's face. The purple pony opened her eyes slightly and then she closed them again. After a few minutes, Raindrop was sitting up on the couch with Rainbow Dash beside her "why were you out there?" Rainbow Dash asked confused. Raindrop sighed "Let me begin at the begining," The pegasus started "After Cloud Gazer's death I got furious at you because he loved you more, but after awhile I heard about your wedding and then you having a daughter. I realized that if you could forget about the past then why shouldn't I?" Raindrop stopped to looked at Rainbow Dash. "Well anyway I was on my way over here when everything got dark and the next thing I know I was at your doorstep semi-consious." Raindrop finished telling her story. Rainbow Dash smiled and lunged over to hug her old friend "I've missed you so much!" She started to cry and by the time Twilight came downstairs, Rainbow Dash and Raindrop Splash were crying. Twilight sighed in relief "It's okay everypony, I've found Sapphire!" Twilight looked around in confusion "did you guys hear me?" She asked louder, Rainbow Dash looked up and tilted her head "what did you say, Twilight?" The purple mare sighed in anger "I've found your daughter!" She rolled her eyes as Rainbow Dash jumped up "Where did you find her? and where is she now?" Rainbow Dash headed for the stairs. "I found her in your bathtub, mumbling 'Help Me' and she's sleeping in her bed right now!" Twilight's ear twitched slowly. Rainbow Dash sighed "Oh, I'll check on her later then-" Raindrop patted the couch motioning for Rainbow Dash and her friend to sit.

-Inside Sapphire's dream- A thick fog rolled in covering everything in Sapphire's path "Hello? Anypony there?" Sapphire called out. The young filly slowly started to walked forward when something rushed behind her. Sapphire quickly turned around "Scootaloo? AppleBloom? Sweetie Belle? this isn't funny!" A small fragile looking figure appeared close to her - a little to close for comfort - "Stay back! my mom is the princess!" the alicorn threatened the figure. "Oh I know your mom let's say that we're old friends" The figure seemed to have the form of a young mare, maybe a little older then Sapphire. The young filly backed away from the strange pony, "where am I?" Sapphire asked sadly "I wish mom was here..." The figure disappeared, Sapphire looked around for the pony when out of nowhere the pony scratched her with a piece of glass. The glass was dripping a clear substance. "Ouch! what was that...for..." Sapphire fell to the ground helplessly looking around. "Don't worry my dear, your just temporarily paralyzed!" The strange pony smiled and then pushed her hoof into the back of Sapphire's head. - end of dream -

Sapphire jumped out of her bed, breathing hard. The young filly walked over to the mirror once again but this time she wasn't happy; instead she was shocked. In the mirror, Sapphire was looking at her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she crying, her nose was running, and her mane was tangled and she just looked like a mess. Sapphire sighed and went downstairs to get a glass of water. "Oh my! what in the world happened to you?" Rainbow Dash rushed over to her daughter and started to inspect her. "You never let you mane get knotted!" Rainbow Dash reached for the back of sapphire's head. The young filly jerked away in pain "ouch!" Sapphire looked around, all of her friends were watching her with wide eyes "I'm sorry..." she whispered before jolting back upstairs. Sapphire locked the door to her bedroom and started to feel the back of her head. The blue filly took a camera and set it to a five second wait before capturing the picture. A picture slid out of the bottom of the camera after is took the picture "gotcha!" Sapphire picked up the picture and set it on her bed. An indent of a small hoof appeared on her head. "What is that?" Sapphire looked closer as somepony knocked on her door. "Sweety are you okay?" Raindrop Splash asked. Sapphire grabbed the picture and shoved it into her pillowcase before opening up the door. "Oh hey stranger! oh yeah i'm perfectly fine!" The young filly smiled happily as her mother appeared behind Raindrop Splash. "Sapphire we need to talk!" Rainbow Dash started to walk up to Sapphire "no we don't!" The alicorn slammed the door and flew over to her bed. "Sapphire storm! open this door right now!"The cyan mare screamed at her daughter. Sapphire frowned "no."


	4. I'm Back!

Chapter 4

I'm back!

Author's note: I might be making a new series called Sugar and Spice

.** If you want more information about it there is more info in my fourms(link is in my profile)**

"Things aren't going to get any better Celestia!" a mysterious pony spoke from the darkest shadows "I know they aren't, but no pony is ready yet!" The tall alicorn spoke with anger. The pony in the shadows moved just a bit "I'm ready, Celestia." The pony's voice was solemn and calm. Celestia turned away from the shadows and the pony, "I don't care, who knows what would happen! Everything in the world of Equestria might come crumbling down, and do you think this only affect you? NO! do you think Rainbow Dash has no feelings if this happens? or what about every other pony? they have their own set of feelings that you cannot play around with!" The deceased princess screamed with her back still turned at the shadows. The pony grumbled something that Princess Celestia couldn't understand. The pony shot out of the shadows with tears running down their face, the pony ran over a hill until he stopped in a white cushioned area. The pony walked over to a picture that flew across the sky. The pony's reflection shone in the picture; it was a grey stallion with a darker grey mane and tail. The stallion whispered something as he turned to face another picture.

Four pictures sat in front of the stallion. The first picture was of the great battle and another stallion laid on the ground bleeding to death, a cyan colored mare bent her head back and screamed into the sky. The second picture was the same mare but with a different stallion, they were looking at a blue filly that was wrapped up in a hospital blanket. The third picture was a few ponies telling stories by a fire on a beach most of them were pegasus except the blue one who was an alicorn too. The last picture was of the future that never came, a future was a future the stallion always dreamed of but it never happened; the picture was the stallion and the blue mare holding a colt in their hooves. The stallion let tears drop from his eyes and fade into the fluffy material that he was standing on. "I've made up my mind, I'll let you do it. Whenever you want to leave just tell," The princess was interrupted as the stallion jumped up "Let's go now! It's finally time to get my life back on track!" He smiled happily as the princess used her magic to transport them to another area.

The stallion dropped onto the ground as Celestia floated down onto her hooves "Okay, they live over there. Now don't go barging in. Getting Rainbow Dash isn't the plan it simple-YOU CAN'T- she married to Flamedust and plus they aren't going to know it's you!" Princess Celestia told the stallion everything "Wait! I'm their friend they must remember me?" He looked to the ground as Celestia brought out a mirror "Not as an Alicorn!" The stallion's reflection showed the stallion but he was shorter and was now an alicorn. "Why!?" he was losted of words. _An alicorn! what does this mare think I'm made of? _ he thought to himself. The princess rolled her eyes "Look, your mission is to protect the princess not Rainbow Dash! You couldn't try getting her back as a _colt!_" Celestia teased him as she faded in thin air.

The stallion sighed as he walked up to the palace doors and knocked as hard as he could. His mane was the same, his coat was the same, even his eye color was the same the only differences was that he was now an alicorn and that he didn't have a cutie mark. Rainbow Dash opened the door and looked down; she has grown quite a lot since the last few years. The stallion smiled as he went to speak. "Oh my! Raindrop Splash get a blanket, this poor colt looks so weak I'm surprised that he can stand!" Rainbow Dash picked him up and carried him upstairs to Sapphire's bedroom "Sapphire! we have a guest!" Rainbow Dash used her magic to open up the door. Sapphire sharply turned around to face her mother "Who is he?" she asked hatred burned in her eyes. "Sapphire, stop your little drama act! I don't know who he is, all I know is that we will take him in and care for him!" Rainbow Dash set him on Sapphire's bed as Raindrop Splash laid the blanket on him.

Princess Celestia watched all of this from her cloud above. The Princess sighed before something hit her like a rock. "I'm sorry... I'm not sure your ready but you said you were. I forgot to tell your parents!" Princess Celestia trotted off. The alicorn used her magic to write a quick message to the stallion's parents.

_I have some horrible stuff to tell you about your son._

_My name is Rainbow Dash, the new princess._

_Your son died, peacefully._

_You have my sorrow and my pain._

_We were good friends and we've been through so much!_

_Everytime I think about him I can't help but cry._

_Me as a mother myself could understand what your feeling._

_I hope you two will be okay and I'm sorry._

The Princess didn't sign the note for a few reasons. _He has been with me for so long! He's like my little colt! _Celestia held back a tear as she looked up into the never-ending sky "I'll miss you but I hope I won't see you up here for a long time..." The white mare looked down as she walked away. Princess Celestia jolted her head up, and turned around "Stay safe... **_Cloud Gazer_**..."


	5. Love is in Bloom?

Chapter 5

love is in bloom?

Cloud Gazer rubbed the back of his head "Hey! what was that for?" His eyes was gleaming with fury. Sapphire laughed "This is my bed and the floor is yours!" Cloud Gazer rolling his eyes before walking over to a spot on the floor. "What are you do?" Sapphire looked around "it's only eleven o' clock! AM!" Sapphire's mother burst through her door "Sapphire! go get ready!" Rainbow Dash shooed Cloud Gazer out of the room as she threw Sapphire her dress. "For what mama?" Sapphire took her dress and laid it on her dresser. "Um, Sapphire today is your gala!" Rainbow Dash shut the door and then shooed Cloud Gazer downstairs. "Okay... um what's your name?" The cyan colored mare asked the colt. Cloud Gazer looked around "It's lightning strike!" The young version of Cloud Gazer smiled before walking over to the couch. "Okay well Lightning Strike! You got to get ready for the gala too!" The princess smiled as Rarity and Twilight came over and picked up Cloud Gazer "Wait! I don't even have an outfit!" The colt tried to protest but Rainbow Dash stopped him "Yes you do! Rarity made an outfit for you." Rarity smiled at the colt before taking him upstairs. "Flurry Winds!" Rainbow Dash yelled for her guard. It took a few minutes for Flurry Winds to reach Rainbow Dash. "Yes, your majesty?" The handsome guard bowed to the princess. "Wash him!" she smiled as Rarity and Twilight let go of Cloud Gazer and walked beside Rainbow Dash. "Wait! Princess, I don't know about this!" Flurry Winds turned to look at the colt. _I really don't want to do this! _Flurry Winds thought to himself as he picked up the young Cloud Gazer. The bathroom was quite small for being inside the Castle. Flurry Winds set Cloud Gazer down and went over to draw some bath water, "Do you like cold or warm water?" Flurry Winds asked confused. _This is the almighty Flurry Winds? Wow he let himself go! _Cloud Gazer laughed quietly. "Um I like warm..." The alicorn smiled happily "Ugh another alicorn!" Flurry Winds mumbled to himself before he put Cloud Gazer in the bath tub "You can bath yourself right?" Cloud Gazer felt himself getting red "Of course I can!" He looked down into the water slightly embarrassed. Flurry Winds sighed as he left the bathroom. Sapphire snuck into the bathroom and looked into the mirror "So how's the water?" She teased the young pony. Cloud Gazer felt himself getting red again. "The water is fine. Now that you know go away!" Sapphire walked up to the tub and looked at him; a toothbrush was in her mouth. "You don't talk much do you?" She said over the toothbrush. "I talk! just not to ponies like you!" Cloud Gazer argued with the young princess. Sapphire rolled her eyes "Well, I'm really happy!" she said changing the subject. Cloud Gazer couldn't ask her why because she continued, "Daddy is going to my gala tonight!" Sapphire smiled happily.

Cloud Gazer dried his mane and then dried his body. "Ugh! I've always hated bathes!" the colt mumbled to himself. Flurry Winds and Raindrop Splash came over with some stuff in bottles. "Thank you, Flurry Winds!" Raindrop Splash smiled and watched the guard leave. "Okay, little one, what's your name?" Cloud Gazer thought about it for a moment. _I can't tell her that I'm Cloud Gazer! what would sound good? _The colt smiled "My name is Lighting Strike but you can call me Lightning!" Lightning Strike or Cloud Gazer, looked at the handful of items that Raindrop Splash was holding. "Oh, well that's a very nice name!" Raindrop Splash put down the objects. Two bottles were labeled **Maned**, another item was a blow dryer, the last item was a comb. Cloud Gazer looked at his old marefriend, "Um, what's that stuff for?" he dared to ask. Raindrop Splash smiled and put Lightning Strike/Cloud Gazer on a stool "Get dressed and I'll be back, okay?" Cloud Gazer nodded as Raindrop Splash left the room, "OK let's go see this outfit!" he looked around looking for it. The outfit looked like Fancy Pant's outfit, except this outfit is black and gold. Cloud Gazer slipped his head and forelegs into the right places. The colt buttoned some of the golden buttons and smiled in the mirror. Raindrop opened the door and looked around "Are you done?" she asked before walking in. "You look so adorable!" Raindrop Splash smiled happily. The older Pegasus looked at the opened door "Rarity! I need your help!" The purple mare screamed for the white unicorn. Rarity walked up the long spiraling stairs and into the room "Yes, darling?" the white unicorn smiled and looked at Cloud Gazer "oh..." Rarity took the mane-gel and squeezed some on to the colt's mane. The glamorous pony smoothed Cloud Gazer's gray mane with the comb and then took the hair dryer and started to blow dry his hair. "There you go! Raindrop, you gotta remember that you have an hour, Flamedust is already here!" Rarity walked out of the room leaving the two alone. Cloud Gazer cringed at the sound of Flamedust's voice. A vision popped into his head; the vision showed the night of the battle all Cloud Gazer could remember was Flamedust before everything went black.

Ponies from all around were talking and dancing to Vinyl's music. Cloud Gazer could hear Octavia playing with the orchrestra in another room. Sapphire jumped in joy she was finally turning three! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle was eating Applejack's apple fritters. A little filly walked up to the birthday girl and smiled. "Happy birthday!" Applebloom hugged her friend before pulling a piece of cloth out of her saddlebag. "As a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, ya'll get this!" The cloth looked like a red cape with a logo on the side. "Applebloom! I already have one though!" Sapphire smiled at the present. "I know ya'll do but this one is golden underneath!" Applebloom lifted the cape to show Sapphire the gold. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gasped in excitment, "Look Sweetie Belle! Another Alicorn!" Scootaloo ran over to the grey colt and gently poked his horn. Cloud Gazer looked at the two filly's and smiled anxiously "Hello?" he dared to speak at the two fillies. Sweetie belle was the first to speak "Hello! My name is Sweetie Belle! I'm Rarity's sister and this is scootaloo! She is Rainbow Dash's fake sister!" Sweetie Belle was nudged by Scootaloo. "Hush it, Sweetie Belle." She whispered to her unicorn friend. Sweetie Belle looked at the alicorn "What!? I was just informing him about us!" Sweetie Belle looked at her hooves. Sapphire spotted her other friends. The young Alicorn princess shot over to them and smiled "Hey Sweetie Belle! Hi Scootaloo!" Sapphire's dress sparkled from the lights above them when Pinkie Pie put on a slow song. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle walked off to find their sisters. Cloud Gazer looked around him, ponies were finding some other pony to slow dance with and he was going to miss it. Sapphire smiled and walked over to him "Want to dance with me?" Sapphire didn't wait for a response. The alicorn princess grabbed Cloud Gazer and pulled him over to the center of the dance floor and the two little alicorns danced together with every other pony. Rainbow Dash smiled as Flamedust came over and held out his hoof for her, Rainbow Dash took his hoof and was led over to the center beside Sapphire. Flamedust's eyes turned red and quickly changed back to their usual color. Cloud Gazer remembered the battle like it was yesterday, Flamedust's eyes turned red before he attacked Cloud Gazer. Flamedust glared at the gray Alicorn, hatred filled his eyes. _He's returned! _Flamedust frown at Cloud Gazer. The colt's eyes grew wide in horror _He knows and the worse part is that Magenta still controls him! _The new alicorn closed his eyes hoping all of this was just a nightmare.


	6. Flame Gazer

Chapter 6

Flame Gazer

**note- Cloud Gazer will be called Lightning or Lightning Strike most of the time now. Mild violence and other teen rated scenes( read at your own risk!)**

Flamedust stumbled out the door and landed softly on the couch. "Woo! that was an amazing...party!" Flamedust mumbled to himself. Lightning looked at FlameDust and rolled his eyes at him. "Hey Dash! please be a dear and get me some more alcohol!" Flamedust burped and leaned into Lightning's face, "I know," Flamedust burped again. "Who you are!" His eyes turned to a bright red and slowly faded back to its normal color. Rarity came in and set down a bottle of Moonshine on the coffee table. "Thank you, Fluttershy!" Flamedust snatched the bottle off the table and started to chug down the moonshine. Rarity looked annoyed "I'm not Fluttershy! You might of known that if you got off your lazy flank and did something for a change!" Rarity sternly gave Flamedust a lesture. The royal guard looked at the white unicorn "I got off of work for this, leave me alone I'm on vacation!" Flamedust got up and acted like he was driving a car. "That Moonshine has gotten you drunker than an Alcoholic!" Rarity mumbled loud enough for Flamedust to hear. The drunk pegasus sharply turned around slapping Rarity in the face on accident. "Ow! Applejack was right about you!" Rarity ran into the kitchen in pain. "Wait! Rarity I..." Flamedust looked down at his hooves when he saw Lightning from the corner of his eye. "What is up with you?" Flamedust asked with a mean tone, "what do you mean?" Lightning Strike replied to the guard. Flamedust pressed his face up to Lightning's face "You know what I mean! Why are you so...small? and not to mention, an alicorn?" Flamedust spit as he talked. The colt edged away "I'm a colt! My name is Lightning Strike, and my parents were the princess and prince of..." Lightning tried thinking of a place that his 'parents' ruled. Flamedust smile " What was the place called?" The prince asked in excitment. "They were rulers of the crystal empire!" The young pony blurted out a random place. The prince yawned "Oh really? but Princess Cadence and Shining Armor rule over the Crystal Empire!" the young pony thought about it "I know but my parents were the rulers before them and well King Sombra didn't kill them but banished them and a few years later my parents had me..." Lightning smiled as Rainbow Dash and her friends walked in "Hey honey!" Rainbow Dash walked in and kissed Flamedust lightly on the cheek. Cloud Gazer looked away and walked upstairs to see Sapphire.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were singing about cutie marks while Apple Bloom and Sapphire were watching them. Lightning knocked on Sapphire's door before opening it "Can I come in?" he called from outside. Scootaloo stopped singing and turned to face the newcomer "Depends, are you a blank flank?" Scootaloo asked "A blank what!?" Cloud Gazer tilted his head in confusion. Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes "Your not from around here are you?" Scootaloo rolled her eyes at her friend before turning back on the colt. "Do you have a cutie mark?" she asked the colt as he shook his head. "Then ya'll a blank flank!" Apple Bloom smiled and gestured for the colt to come in. Sapphire looked at Lightning happily "We're having a CMC meeting!" Lightning Strike looked at the princess with confusion "What's a CMC?" he asked the alicorn princess. Scootaloo once again cut everypony off "It's the Cutie Mark Crusaders! We try to find out what are special talent is!" Scootaloo smiled along with Sweetie Belle. "Cool! Do you think I could Join?" Cloud Gazer asked kinda excited. The four fillies looked at each other with joy "OK! we'd love for you to join!" Sapphire explained everything about the CMC. "Well today we're having a sleepover! and since you live here you can join us!" Sapphire continued telling everything about the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rainbow Dash called the young ponies down for dinner. Sapphire ate up her salad fast, then she waited for the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders members to finish eating. "Hurry up fillies and gentlecolts!" Sapphire teased "Your eating slower then Fancy Pants!" Sapphire laughed. Rarity dabbed at her mouth with a napkin "Fancy Pants is a lovely gentle-stallion! You should be respecting him, not making fun of him..." Rarity scolded her friend's daughter. After dinner the five young ponies raced upstairs to get ready for bed.

The lights were off and Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Sapphire were sleeping on the floor in some CMC sleeping bags that Sweetie Belle made for them. Cloud Gazer was sleeping in the corner like he usually does. Lightning opened his eyes slowly when something hot hit him in the face. "What was that?" Lightning looked up to find Flamedust breathing over him. "Let's go!" The guard grabbed the colt and dragged him to the living room. "Where are we going?" Lightning Strike asked in terror. The prince opened another door and walked down a spiraling staircase that led to the crystal caverns. "Where are we going!? I demand an answer!" Lightning Strike hollered and struggled to get away. "Shut up!" Flamedust dropped the colt onto the cold ground. A mare wearing a cape with a black mask covering her whole face "Who is she!?" Lightning tried to speak again but Flamedust kicked him in the side "I told you to shut up!" his eyes gleamed red with fury. "What is wrong with you!" Lightning screamed on the top of his lungs. The mysterious pony looked at the colt and smiled an evil grin "There isn't anything wrong with us...we just want revenge on different ponies!" Lightning didn't get it but he was to scared to ask. "Well what do I have to do with any of this? I'm just a simple colt!" Cloud Gazer argued. The mare looked at the colt "Oh but your not just a simple colt! Your an alicorn, and not only that your the living dead!" The mysterious mare laughed, "and I don't care about the consequences I will make sure your not the living dead! I'll make sure your just DEAD!" the mare in black jumped at the colt...


	7. crusading days

chapter 7

Crusading days

Darkness filled the caverns with mysterious sounds. Lightning stood up and rubbed his horn. "Where am I?" another voice called into the darkness. Lightning looked around "w-who's there?" The colt shivered with coldness. A filly walked out of the shadows and sat down. "Sapphire! Where are the others?" Lightning ran up to her and smile joyfully. "Scootaloo and Apple Bloom are over there, but..." The light blue alicorn princess sighed. Lightning looked at his friend, "What? What is it?" the young alicorn prince looked around. Lightning's eyes shot wide open. "Where's Sweetie Belle?" Lightning had to struggle to keep his voice from shaking. The princess started crying "I'm not sure... When I woke up she was there and I went back to sleep and now she's GONE!" Lightning hugged his friend and remembered something Celestia told him. _Your mission is to protect the princess not Rainbow Dash! _"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Lightning lightly patted Sapphire on the back when something hit the ground. "How touching!" The mysterious mare was back will two trays of food. "Here ya go you filthy pest!" She pushed the trays underneath the gate and started talking again. "Don't worry about your friend Sapphire Storm, she's in good hooves!" The mysterious mare laughed as she walked away. "Eat fast you have a surprise today!" she called from the darkness. Lightning looked at the trays; mashed potatoes and bread was dumped onto them. Sapphire looked up at the trays "Ew." She sniffled before taking some mashed potatoes and a few bread slices and brung them over to her friends. Lightning smiled at the alicorn princess when she came back. Sapphire weakly smiled back at her friend. "So what are we..." the alicorn princess was cut off by a cough. "Are you okay?" The colt asked the coughing filly. Sapphire nodded when the ground started to shake "Where are they!" a deep voice yowled from deep inside of the caverns. Lightning Strike looked around as shadows danced on the walls. The colt looked around once more before everything went dark; Sapphire screamed as something reached down to grab her.

The room was lit better then the last room Lightning Strike was in. Cages dangled from the ceiling and stalagmites littered the floor below. Scootaloo and Lightning Strike looked at each other then they looked over to another cage that held Applebloom and Sapphire Storm in it. "Help! Somepony help us!" Scootaloo's voice echoed around the room. The mysterious mare walked into an arena made out of stone and crystal. "Fillies and gentle-colts! I'm glad to announce that you'll all be having a fantastic time here today as you watch your friend struggle to keep her life! hahahahahaha!" The mysterious mare pointed to a giant cave at the end of the arena "Glidos the mighty dragon!" she introuduced the giant blue dragon as he stumbled out of the cave with a ear-splitting roar. The mysterious mare laughed once again before introducing the filly "And now Sweetie Belle the weak little pest!" One of the cages from above slowly made it's way into the arena before a white unicorn was pushed out of it. The mare walked up into the bleachers before shooting in the air. Gildos licked around his lips, "Finally I can eat something other then grass and hay!" Gildos mumbled to himself. Sweetie Belle screamed when Gildos blasted fire in her direction. "Help!" the white unicorn scrambled to her feet and raced off to the other side of the arena. Scootaloo and Lightning Strike echanged troubled glances as they watched their friend run for her life. "You four don't look like your having fun! Would you like the fun to double?" The mysterious mare yelled up at the four ponies above the arena. Using her magic the mare make Gildos double. Sweetie Belle screamed louder when she figured out two dragons were trying to eat her. "Stop this or I'll tell my momma on you!" Sapphire screamed angrily at the dragons and at the mare. Lightning Strike sighed and curled up in a tight ball when he started to get an idea. "Sweetie Belle! Sing them to sleep!" Lightning Strike screamed over the dragons' roars. Sweetie Belle turned around to face the dragons. Scootaloo looked back at the startled dragons "Softly! like Fluttershy does it!" Sweetie Belle closed her eyes to prevent her from getting stage fright,  
_"__Hush now! Quiet now!  
It's time to lay your sleepy head!  
Said hush now! Quiet now!  
It's time to go to bed!  
Driftin' off to sleep!  
The exciting day behind you!  
Driftin' off to sleep!  
Let the joy of dreamland find you!  
Hush now! Quiet now!  
Lay your sleepy head!  
Said hush now! Quiet now!  
This's time to go to bed!"_

Scootaloo watched as the dragons started to yawn and struggled to keep their eyes opened. Apple Bloom gasped and pointed to the mysterious mare; she has also fallen asleep. Sweetie Belle looked around to find something to get her friends down when she remembered that the mysterious pony said that only magic could get them down. The white unicorn focused all her thoughts were on getting her friends down when her horn started to spark, a light purple aura flowed around her horn and around the cages holding her friends. The cages slowly started to come down, after a few minutes everypony was out. Scootaloo and Applebloom looked at Sweetie Belle sadly, "What's wrong you guys!" Sweetie Belle looked at her friends. Scootaloo looked down at her hoof and pointed to Sweetie Belle's flank. A stave with a note on was on top of a pink heart. "I got my cutie mark! I got my...cutie mark..." Sweetie Belle sighed "I got my Cutie mark." Sweetie Belle sighed as the five ponies walked out of the crystal caverns when something grabbed Apple Bloom "Nopony leaves!" Flamedust's breath still smelt like alcohol. "Father!?" Sapphire looked at her father; she had a disgusted look in her eyes. Scootaloo turned around and bucked Flamedust in the stomach. The guard fell to the ground grabbing his stomach in pain. "Let's go!" Scootaloo grabbed her scooter and waited for Sweetie Belle and Applebloom to get on and blasted off, Lightning Strike and Sapphire Storm Followed quickly behind. The mysterious mare and Flamedust blasted off following Scootaloo's scooter tracks. "Faster Scootaloo!" The orange filly flapped her wings as hard as possible when they started to blast off in extreme speed. Sapphire looked behind her before stopping to take a breath. "Come on guys I think we lost them!" Scootaloo smiled and jumped up and down "Look guys I got my cutie mark too!" The orange filly's cutie mark was a tire simillar to her scooter's tire and the tire had a trail of flames coming out of it. Applebloom looked at her friends sadly "Well my cutie mark won't be coming anytime soon, since my cutie mark will have something to do with apples!" The southern pony sighed and sat down on the dirt road. Sweetie Belle looked around "Well, we are by an apple orchard!" Sweetie Belle tried to cheer her friend up. "What am I suppose to do, Sweetie Belle? Buck some apple trees until I get my Cutie mark?" the white unicorn shrugged her shoulders. "Well newsflash Sweetie Belle! We are being tracked by criminals, you guys got your cutie marks by helping us escape them! What do you think I'm suppose to do!" Apple Bloom screamed and stomped her hooves hard on the dirt road leaving a set a hoofprints. Trees sways and some were knocked down as the two dragons ran through the trees "We want our food!" Their roar set some of the apple trees ablaze. The yellow mare took some apples that have fallen from the trees around them and kicked them at the dragons. Gildos and his duplicate jerked their faces as apples hit them "Stop, we command you to stop!" The two dragons roar madly at Apple Bloom. "Ya'll have to catch me first!" Apple Bloom shouted at the dragons before racing off into the orchard.

Thirty minutes or so have passed since Apple Bloom ran away from the dragons. The small filly and her friends has raced off to another city when Apple Bloom's face lit up. "Ya'll look I got my cutie mark!" Applebloom's flank had a red apple with a flower bloom on it. "Well..." Sweetie Belle trailed off leaving Scootaloo to finish her sentence "Well, I guess the cutie mark crusaders don't really exsist anymore do they?" The five young ponies looked at their hooves and let tears fall to the ground.


	8. Lost in Secrets

Chapter 8

Lost in Secrets

Lightning sighed before he looked up and used his hoof to wipe away the tears in his eyes. "Look guys we gotta keep going... Sitting here and crying isn't going to help anything." The grey colt sighed and started to walked into the city. "What! Where are we going? ae we lost!?" Scootaloo ran as fast as she could to catch up with the colt. Applebloon, Sweetie Belle, and Sapphire Storm ran after them; calling for Scootaloo and Lightning. The city was noisy and annoying to the 5 little foals. "So where are we?" Sweetie Belle smiled at the blinking street lights and the noisy crowd. "I don't know Sweetie Belle. Just look around for signs or something that will tell us about our location. The five ponies nodded and walked to a little shop in the middle of the city, "Green river market?" AppleBloom read the sign that hung over the small shop. "Lets go in guys!" Scootaloo opened the door and let the others in before shutting the door behind her. The shop smelled like flowers, and all types of stuff was layed neatly on shelves. "Wow! This is so neat! They don't have this stuff in Ponyville anymore!" Sweetie Belle smiled and picked up a little snow globe. The snow globe had a little white filly that looked blind inside it. The snow globe was labeled as 'SnowDrop.'

An older mare sat behind a desk at the back of the shop. "What are five perious little foals like ya'll doing in this big ol' city?" The mare had a ball of yarn as a cutie mark and she seemed to be working at the little shop. "Oh well we just need a map and maybe a name of this city?" The older mare looked at them and smiled. "Come over here ya'll." The older mare used her magic to pick up a brochure-type paper. "This is a map of phoenix, the city we're in now." Her voice cracked with old age. "Thank you, ma'am." Applebloom smiled and went over to the door and opened it for her friends. Scootaloo grabbed the map out of Applebloom's hoof and opened it up quickly. "Okay guys! Let's see this bad boy!" Sweetie Belle looked up at the sky and gasped "hey guys! look the sun is setting!" The other four ponies looked up and gasped with horror. "We need to find shelter!" AppleBloom frantically looked around. "We need to find food!" Sapphire squealed in terror. "We need to CALM DOWN!" Lightning screamed on the top of his lungs. "Look we might need food, shelter, and water but we'll find that stuff later! first we need to find out where we are..." Lightning trailed off his purple gaze burned into Sapphire's coat. The blue alicorn sighed "Lightning is right we need to find out where we are first so we can figure out how to get home." The moon's bright glow reflected off her green eyes. A shadow ran past them, quietly. "What was that?" Sweetie Belle jumped backwards. Another shadow swept by and another. Shadows kept on come and going. "Um maybe we should try and find out where we are somewhere else!" Applebloom went to run off but then one of the shadows bounced off the wall and grabbed the yellow filly. "Hey get off her!" Scootaloo went to buck at one of the shadows but one of them grabs her and drags her towards the other shadows. Two other shadows grabbed Sweetie Belle and Sapphire. _Cloud Gazer! Come and get me... _Lightning's eyes went wide as a vision swept past him: A soldier from magenta's side rushed at him aiming at his heart, the last thing he heard was, "Live this..." The colt screamed at the shadows as they surrounded him, "NO! It's back! She's back!" The shadows walked around him in a circle. _We found him! We found him! We found him! Hurray! The queen will be so proud! _The shadows were singing in his ears as he tried to block them away when a tall figure teleported out of nowhere. "Hello my little warrior." The figure laughed with joy and used her magic on him. Cloud Gazer's eyes slowly turned red as he laughed with her.

The floor was cold and everything was quiet. Chains rattled in the distance as starving ponies called for help. Nopony could save them for nopony could hear them. Three of those ponies were fillies, one was a princess, and the other was a dead spirit who had a second chance of life. "Why hello my little warrior!" The mare's teeth glinted in the torch's light. Cloud Gazer sighed, not wanting to look in the mare's eyes. "Go away..." The colt weakly whispered half to himself. The mare's horn lit the room as she tried to dry off her wings.

"It's so uncomfortable when your wings are wet. Isn't that right, Cloud..."

"Don't call me that..."

"Why not? You are my little warrior, right?"

"Don't call me that either."

"Stop being stubborn!"

"I'm not being stubborn!"

"Shut up and let me talk!"

"You are talking."

"Smart mouth! I should wash all of that filth right out of your mouth!"

"then do it!"

The colt stood up and faced the alicorn. "I dare you!" Sapphire sat there confused and sad. "Wait. Who is this and what was she going to call you?" The blue alicorn looked back down at her hooves as if she said something wrong. "Oh sweetie! I'm magenta Sun! and I was going to call this little smart mouth brat, Cloud Gazer!" The colt's eyes grew wide when he remembered that Scootaloo was there at the battle, she looked at him with shock and terror at the same time. "He's my little warrior! Just like Thorn!" Sweetie Belle looked around before cautiously asking. "Who?" Magenta chuckled and whistled into the darkness. "What is it, mama!?" A broad, muscular colt walked out of the shadows. "Thorn! Be nice, we got some company!" The colt looked at the five ponies that were chained to a wall. Thorn's eyes drifted to the orange filly that wasn't listening. Scootaloo was struggling, kicking, twisting, and turning. "Let us go!" Scootaloo snapped at Magenta. The magenta colored alicorn jerked her head to face Scootaloo. "You dare speak to me like that?!" Magenta smiled happily and she lowered her head and laid her horn on Scootaloo's head. The orange filly gritted her teeth with pain as her head throbbed with a painful headache. _What is mom doing!? Can't she see that she is hurting that filly? _Thorn stepped forward to speak. "Mother! Stop it!" Another mare walked from the shadows. The same mare that Sweetie Belle sang to in the Caverns. "Yeah, Magenta she's just a filly." The mare took the hood off of her head revealing the light blue mane of Misty Moon. "Misty!" Cloud Gazer jumped up, anger gleamed in his eyes. "How could you!" Misty laughed at the younger version of Cloud Gazer "YOU FOOL!" her voice echo through the room as her whole body form started changing. Queen Chrysalis smiled when she seen the look on the foals' faces. "What? are you surprised?"


	9. Laugh at Death

Chapter 9

laugh at death

Magenta and Queen Chrysalis smiled at each other happily. "My subjects eagerly await to feed not only on your love, but on your hate and pain!" The changling jumped up and down in joy. "You see after Shining Armor and his bratty little wife blasted me and my beautiful changlings away we learned how to feed on other ponies' hate and pain. Magenta and I have already started on figuring out how to make you precious little fillies hurt." Cloud Gazer heard a twig snap in the distance. "Hey! I'm not a filly!" His voice cracked as he yelled. The queen smiled when something hit her in the back of the head. "Who dares to hit the queen with a stone?!" In one easy stomp the queen crushed the pebble until it was just a pile of dust. Cloud Gazer peered from behind the queen to find that Rainbow Dash and Twilight was behind her. "Help us!" Scootaloo's eyes glimmered with hope. Rainbow Dash snorted in anger, "Let go of them! Every single one of them!" Magenta yanked Lightning off of the floor, the chains dug into his neck. "Even this one?" She tossed him in front of the cyan alicorn before jerking him back in her arms. "Because I'm keeping my little warrior! I haven't him in how long? oh yeah two years..." Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as she took a step back. "Isn't that right... Cloud Gazer?" The grey stallion struggled to get free when out of nowhere Queen Chrysalis touched her horn onto his. The grey colt's legs grew longer and more muscular, His horn painfully shrunk back into his skull when Queen Chrysalis moved over to Sapphire. "Get away-" His voice started to get deeper as he talked. "-From her!" He yelled before breaking the chain around his neck, blood soaked the fur around his neck as he struggled against Thorn's strength. The queen touched her horn to Sapphire, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom's forehead. Thorn slowly let him go as each of the fillies slowly grew into mares. "NO!" Rainbow Dash started crying when visions started to cloud her memories.

Rainbow Dash and Cloud Gazer flying away from Magenta when she tried to kill her for the first time. Then another vision past, this vision was of Cloud Gazer and her laughing with Misty, FlameDust, and Jet. Then the third vision came and went, that vision was when Cloud Gazer tried to warn Rainbow Dash about Flamedust. The last two visions made Rainbow Dash want to turn away and bawl her eyes out. The first vision was of the pain and jealously that Cloud Gazer tried to hide whenever he watched Rainbow Dash and FlameDust. The last vision killed Rainbow Dash inside. Now this vision was of the battle when the cyan alicorn sat beside a beaten and broken body of her old friend and the last words they said to each other, rang in Rainbow Dash's ears, "I love you..."

Cloud Gazer stood infront of Rainbow Dash, sadness made his dark purple eyes cloudy. He turned away to find that Sapphire still had her horn and wings. Scootaloo seemed the happiest of them all; she could finally fly. Sweetie belle tried to use her magic and even Sweetie Belle could use it after all but Cloud Gazer just couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow something isn't right. A crash from beside him shook him from out of his little world. A weak mare bowled into Magenta, and using her magic she silently killing her slowly. A small amount of blood trickled out of Magenta's mouth. The mysterious mare turned to face the surprised crowd when Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Misty?" The cyan mare went to walk to her old friend when something inside her told her not to. "Don't come any closer to me! You ruined my life and I'm going to ruin yours!" Misty jumped at Rainbow Dash with a dagger when Cloud Gazer jumped infront of her. "Ah!" The grey stallion gently laid his hoof on his side. Shaking with weakness, he looked up at his friend and mumbled something to her that made her shiver. "Run!" The cyan mare growled, "No! I ran before and you died! I'm not letting that happen again!" Cloud Gazer straightened up as he put his hoof on the floor. The skin that misty has recently sliced was now weaving itself back together. "I'm sorta like a spirit... I'm fine, but you won't be! It's my job to protect yo-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence so he could sigh. _Your mission is to protect the princess! Not Rainbow Dash! _Cloud Gazer coughed up some blood before continuing. "It's my job to protect Sapphire! And she wouldn't be able to live without you!" Rainbow Dash stiffened with sadness. _I've lost the one stallion that I love the most... _Rainbow Dash turned with the other 4 new mares quickly running away from Cloud Gazer.

Queen Chrysalis smiled with joy when Thorn decided to fight along her side. "You can't defeat us Cloud Gazer! If I was you I'd just surrender now, but of course you won't do that because you think your the best of the best!" The stallion smiled before bucking Queen Chrysalis in the jaw. "Ouch! I must admit I doubted your strength but you might of doubted mine too!" The queen lowered her horn and went to stab him in the chest. Cloud Gazer dodged her horn when something inside him sparked. A younger stallion stood with his chest puffed out as an alicorn walked past him, the stallion put his hoof up to his forehead, his eyes sparkled with joy. "Princess Celestia!" The young stallion smiled at the princess happily. Cloud Gazer jolted out of his little world and flew into the air. "I'm not under control anymore! You can't harm me!" The grey stallion bolted forwards, knocking the queen down. Lightning aka Cloud Gazer ran towards the gates when Thorn teleported infront of him, making Cloud crash into him. "Get off me!" Cloud struggled against the brown unicorn when he saw the fresh scar going down his right eye. _His own mother gave him that... _"Thorn! stop, we need him." Another mare about Thorn's age stood beside the brown stallion's side. "Ember! You have no room to talk!" Thorn harsh slapped the mare across the face leaving her to fall onto the floor. Cloud Gazer's eyes widened in horror, "Don't treat a mare like that!" He flipped onto his front hooves and kicked thorn is the chest with his back legs. The scarred stallion gasped for breath as he stumbled back. Ember looked up at her rescuer as he walked up to her. "Here let me help." The grey pegasus nudged her up to her hooves. "Thanks, my brother can get a little violent!" She hissed madly at her brother. Cloud Gazer looked into her yellow eyes when somepony grabbed him from behind. "Thorn! Let him go!" Ember's brother smiled, his teeth were rather sharp. "Sorry sis. The queen needs him!" Ember was a pegasus and her brother was a unicorn. Thorn used his magic to open a door to one of the cages. Then he used his magic to throw the grey pegasus into the cage. "Please! stop! Thorn why do you need to do this?" The unicorn turned to face his sister. "Because my mother died! I need to take it out on somepony!" Ember growled slightly, "so take it out on the pony that acually killed her!" The silver mare argued with her brother. "I can't! The killer isn't the enemy!" The mare rammed into her brother, "Well he isn't either!" Thorn growled and threw his sister on to the cage's bar with a _crack_. Cloud Gazer bammed into the side of the cage. "Hey! Stop it!" Thorn's eyes beamed red as he turned to face Cloud Gazer. "Fine! Your stupid little friend can join you then!" He growled as he used his magic to unlock the door, freeze Cloud Gazer, and Throw Ember into the same cage.

The stallion slightly snored in his sleep when a light brown maid knocked on the cage door. "Uh ze food iz ready. Hello? Iz anypony there?" The maid sighed, rolled her eyes, and then slid to trays of food underneath the cage doors and walks away. Cloud Gazer's eyes slowly got used to the darkness as he made his way to the cage. "Ew." The gray stallion turned to see a mare's outlining in the shadows. "Ember?" Cloud Gazer made his way over to the mare when an arrow was shot at him. "Watch out!" The male pegasus dodged another flaming arrow just in time to push Ember out of another arrow's path. The arrow pierced Cloud Gazer's shoulder. "Ack!" He turned to look for the shooter but failed. Ember looked terrified as she huddled in the corner of the cage. "Um you okay?" The gray stallion shook as he painfully pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. "O...O...Ow..." Ember raced over to Cloud Gazer and looked at his wounds. "Hold on. I'll get something to help you!" The mare bounded off into the shadows and came back about an hour later. "Here! It's not much but these are cages not hospitals!" The silver mare looked over Cloud Gazer and carefully placed the crystal webs that she found on the wound. The gray stallion flinched as the mare pushed the webs on to his wounds. "Here we should move you over there." The mare helped Cloud Gazer up and started to blush when their coats touched.


	10. Midnight Howl

Chapter 10

Midnight howl

Cloud Gazer and Ember rested in the shadows of the cage when somepony walked in. "Why hello, Cloud Gazer!" The grey stallion looked up wearily before setting his head on his hooves. "I didn't expect to see you here!" The mysterious pony sounded like a stallion but the black cloak hid his features. "I don't know you." Cloud Gazer closed his eyes just to be lifted up, sending a sharp pain through his shoulder. "Ouch. Seems like my arrow struck you." Cloud Gazer looked up to see shiny, white teeth. "Get off me!" Cloud Gazer struggled to get away. Ember was lifted up by another mysterious pony, and the two were carried to another room. "Where is she when we need her!" The second mysterious pony growled before taking off his hood. Cloud Gazer gasped in shock. "FlameDust!?" The yellowish stallion turned sharply to face his enemy. "All lookie here! It's Rainbow Dash's little guardian!" The pegasus taunted Cloud Gazer happily. "Shut up, FlameDust!" A mare appeared out of no where and sat down on a crystal throne. "We all know that Rainbow Dash is a failure and she shouldn't be an alicorn but Celestia had to pick her." The mare was dressed in a shiny, black latex suit. "So true!" The mare slowly turned to face the other stallion. "Maybe you should shut up too!" Cloud Gazer rolled his eyes, and sat down beside Ember. "What are we doing here?" Ember was the first to speak about their little trip. "Well, I don't know why they brought you, Ember, but we need Cloud Gazer-" Cloud Gazer looked around the large room when Ember interrupted the mare. "Why?" The mare sighed and unzipped her latex mask, revealing her face. Cloud Gazer looked at the mare for awhile before jumping to his feet. "Misty!?" Cloud Gazer wasn't glad to see his old friend though. _She's a... Unicorn! _"Sit down! It's not respectful!" Cloud Gazer looked at his hooves before sitting back down. _Wait! Why am I obeying her? _"Good! You'll be an excellent addition to this team!" Cloud Gazer's eyes widened in terror. Misty jumped out of the throne and ran into Cloud Gazer, ramming him with her horn; everything went black as misty's magic leaked into his bleeding heart.

Rainbow Dash guided the mares back into the open. "We got to go!" The cyan alicorn was breathing hard. Sapphire stopped to look at her mother. "No! We're not going anywhere until I know what's going on!" Rainbow Dash glared at her grown daughter. "Do you want to go back in there? I know that your friends don't want-" Sapphire put her muzzle in her mother's face, "Maybe I do! Maybe I wouldn't mind going in there! At least Cloud Gazer would protect me!" Rainbow Dash looked hurt as she trotted off with the other mares, leaving Sapphire alone. "He'd protect me right!?" The young alicorn sat down as it started to pour. Somepony from behind her chuckled. "He might of, but I don't think would now!" Sapphire sharply turned around and faced her opponent. "You!" Thorn chuckled again. "Once Misty, is done with him, he won't protect anypony but his team." Sapphire tackled him, angrily. "What did you do to him?!" Thorn smiled. "Oh. I didn't do anything to him, but don't worry! You got me." Thorn's smile turned into a wide grin. Sapphire looked confused, "I gotta go back for him!" Thorn growled before grabbed her by the tail. "Your not going to go anywhere, but home!" Sapphire tried to run, but stopped after she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere. "Please! I need to get him!" Thorn started to drag the weeping mare home. "He's gone! He's a lone wolf now, leave him." Sapphire yanked her tail free before growling at Thorn, "You said he had a team!" Thorn shook his head. "Yeah, but I didn't say that he'd trust them." Sapphire looked around before following Thorn. "How can I trust you?" _That is such a stupid question! _Thorn laughs, and then smiles. "You can't." _Well at least he's honest._

Sapphire and Thorn walk up to the palace gate, and guards let them enter. "This way, Thorn." Sapphire led the stallion to the living room. "Want anything to eat?" Thorn shook his head and smiled. "No thank you." Sapphire shook her head, and left to go into the kitchen. The alicorn came back with two cups full of coke. "Enjoy." Sapphire laid the first cup on the table in front of Thorn. "I said I didn't want anything." I smiled. "You can't expect me to listen." He laughed, but covered his mouth with his hooves in embarassment. "Haha don't worry! Your allowed to have fun here." Thorn looked at his hooves. "Mother let us have fun, but how could you in that place?" Sapphire sat beside him, confused. "Wait. Didn't you have a home!?" Thorn shook his head obviously holding back tears. "No. Mother made us stay in one the cells while she went home with father. Father died a few years after Ember was born, and after that even Mother stayed in the caverns, and then Mother died." A single tear slipped down Thorn's cheek. The young alicorn sighed before wiping Thorn's tears away. "Don't cry, Thorn. It'll be okay, you have us now!" Sapphire drank the last of her coke before jumping off of the couch, and she headed towards the stairs. "Come on you can sleep in Cloud Gazer's spot." Thorn followed Sapphire upstairs, but stopped at her bedroom door. "In there?" Sapphire giggled. "Of course silly!" Thorn blushed, "Oh. Isn't this your bedroom...?" Sapphire opened the door and pulled Thorn in. "Of course! Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are spending the night so we're not going to be alone." Thorn blushed more. _Oh great! I'm going to be in a room with a bunch of mares._ Thorn sighed at his thought. "Thorn you can sleep on my bed or you can sleep on the floor with us." Thorn looked at the bed, and then looked at the floor. "Um I guess I'll sleep on the floor." Thorn looked at his hooves while Sapphire got blankets and some pillows. "Aw somepony gonna get lonely up on the bed?" Thorn blushed as the alicorn teased him.

"What is he doing here!?" Sweetie Belle jumped out of her sleeping bag and screamed. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo woke up, startled. Sapphire giggled, "He's with us." Thorn and Sapphire laid on the bed side by side. "No! He's with magenta!" Scootaloo scowled at her friend. The alicorn princess rolled her eyes. "Magenta is dead, Scootaloo! Thorn doesn't want to talk about her!" It was Apple Bloom's turn to yell at her friend, "Well, at least ya'll know it's name." Sapphire jumped off the bed and pressed her muzzle into Apple Bloom's face. "He is NOT an it! His name is Thorn and that's what I better hear you guys calling him!" Apple Bloom pulled away from her friend, in surprise. "Fine ya'll can call _it_ what ever ya'll want." The yellow mare sharply turned around, and stormed out of the bedroom. "It's okay. They'll come to their senses." Sapphire sighed and laid her head on Thorn's shoulder. "I hope..."

Cloud Gazer's eyes fluttered open, "Where am I?" A mare came out of the shadows with new bandages. "it's okay." Cloud Gazer jumped back, ramming his wings into the wall behind him. A new kind of pain runs through his wings, and reaches his heart. "Ah! I...It hurts." The mare shakes her head, "It's going to hurt. Your very tough, not many ponies survives the transformation. Maybe that's why Misty chose you." The mare unwrapped the bandages around Cloud Gazer's heart. The grey stallion looked confused. The night was a blur, and all he saw was a deep hole that was leaking a neon green fluid. "Ew." The mare chuckled at the grey pegasus. "What transformation?" The question knawed at the back of Cloud Gazer's head. "The transformation to becoming a Tash." Cloud Gazer cocked his head in confusion. "What's a Tash?" The mare shrugged before turning around, and disappearing into the shadows. "Cloud Gazer!" Somepony whispered from beside him. "Cloud Gazer! Over here!" The grey pegasus turned to see Ember's eyes in the shadows.

**Author's note- okay so the next chapter might have a little romance that you see in movies like making out and crap like that. If your not comfortable with it, please tell me before tommorrow :)**


	11. You Can Hide, But You Can't Hide

Chapter 11

you can run but you can't hide

Cloud Gazer snuck over to his friend, "Ember?" The yellow eyes of Ember gleamed in the shadows. "Um I could show you what a Tash is." Cloud Gazer's ears twitched in curiousity, "How?" The light redish-purple mare stepped out of the shadows, and opened her eyes once again. Ember's eyes were slits like a cat's eyes, and her wings were demon-like. Her ears were also pointed, and they had tufts of fur on the tips. "I'm a Tash." Cloud Gazer's eyes widened in terror. The mare pointed to her chest, a giant scar laid on her skin. "I should of told you, but everything happened so fast." Cloud Gazer nodded, and then looked at his hooves. "So, I'm going to become one of these things?" The yellow-eyed mare nodded her head, "It's not as bad as it seems. you'll get used to it sooner or later." Ember tried to calm the stallion down. "No. I won't, you can't make me!" Cloud Gazer started to back away from Ember. _Oh, but you can't escape destiny. My little warrior should be proud to become second-in-command._ Cloud Gazer's eyes widened as he covered up his ears. "Stay away! You can't control me anymore! Your suppose to be dead!" _I can't control you, but Misty can! I'm dead, but I still live on. My little warrior will become my little Tash._ Cloud Gazer turned around, and ran stright into Misty. "Where do you think your going? Magenta is making me do this, so I have one thing to warn you-" Cloud Gazer ran around her and didn't stop until Misty yelled after him. "You can run, but you can't hide!" A red bolt of magic swarmed around the grey pegasus, and before you knew it, Cloud Gazer was painfully transforming into a ruthless Tash. _Welcome to the team, my little Tash. _"Magenta told me that your Second-In-Command, so let's go Deputy. You got some work to do." Misty grinned at the grey Tash. The deputy smiled evily, "Great!" Cloud Gazer's eyes turned red as he stepped through a force field. "So, Misty. What is this work that I gotta do?" Misty chuckled happily. "Maybe Magenta made a right choice." Cloud Gazer smiled happily before bowing. "Why thank you, Misty." Misty chuckled once again. "Aw. Cloud Gazer, you don't have to bow down to me, but they do." Misty's smile faded away as two more tashes entered the room; one of them was mistakenly Ember.

"Princess!" Ember skidded to a halt just before crashing" into the golden throne. "What is it?" Misty scowled at the pretty tash. Ember took a few deep breaths before continuing. "It's my brother! He's changed sides, and that's not even the worse of it!" Misty growled, the slits in her eyes got thinner. "That fool!" Ember gulped in terror. "He's falling in love..." Cloud Gazer sat down in the silver throne that was placed right beside the golden one. "With who!?" Ember dared to gulp again before revealing her brother's crush. "Sapphire Storm, Rainbow Dash's filly... uh I mean... Rainbow Dash's mare?" Misty jumped onto the redish mare, and growled at her. "How could you let him fall in love!?" Saliva slipped off of Misty's bared teeth, and landed between Ember's eyes. "Please don't hurt me! It isn't my fault!" Misty growled some more, and went to slap the tash that she was holding down, when something grabbed her raised hoof. "Touch her, and see what happens." Cloud Gazer bared his fangs at the scrawny blue mare. "Why shouldn't I hurt her? Is it because you like her? Because that'd be against the law!" Misty laughed, and then bit down, hard on to Ember's neck. The redish-orange mare screamed, and jumped up making Misty rip the skin around her neck. Cloud Gazer's pupils became thinner and thinner until it looked like there wasn't anything there. "Get off of her!" He growled at his master before leaping at her, digging his fangs into her back. "Get off of me!" Misty tried to kick the deputy off with her hindlegs but she failed. Ember scrambled up to her feet, and grabbed the deep gash in her neck. Cloud Gazer let go of Misty's back to yell something to Ember. "Run Ember Run!" The pegasus grabbed her neck wound and ran through the shadows, and out of sight as the two other tash wrestled angrily on the ground. "Your an insult to the Tash Species!" Misty spit at Cloud Gazer's hooves. "Yeah? And your a disgrace to all of the ponies that inhabit Equestria." Misty scowled angrily. "How dare you!" The blue unicorn growled angrily before leaping at his throat. "Leave me alone!"

* * *

Cloud Gazer froze in place as time slowed down, and a beautiful magenta alicorn waltz out of the fog that surrounded him. "Magenta!" Cloud Gazer found himself bowing to the pretty alicorn. "This is your chance! Cloud Gazer, do it! Kill Misty!" The grey pegasus scrambled backwards with confusion."What!? She's my friend!" Magenta chuckled evily. "Aw my little tash wants a friend? Well what about my daughter!? Misty was your friend, now she's your enemy!" Cloud Gazer looked around at the fog. "This was all part of my plan Cloud Gazer! Misty making you deputy so you could kill her, and take her place! Your a tash now so I can control you from the dead!" Cloud Gazer snapped his interest back to his other master. "I'm your master now! Oh, and don't make me use my spell on you!" Cloud Gazer looked at her in confusion, but instincts told him to cower. "That's what I thought. My little tash isn't going to screw up my plans just because he doesn't want to kill somepony!" Cloud Gazer nodded as the alicorn faded, and time sped back up.

* * *

Thorn smiled at the beautiful princess that laid beside him. "Sapphire?" Sapphire giggled, "Trust me, Thorn, my friends will get over it. They always do." Thorn nodded, _That isn't what I wanted to say..._ "Good." The stallion sighed, and rested his chin on his hooves. " What's wrong, Thorn?" The scarred pony shook his head, and then hopped off the bed. "Hey!" Sapphire jumped off the bed and tackled Thorn making him tumble to the floor. "Hey! Get off me." He tried to hold back the laughter. Sapphire looked at the handsome, scarred stallion before giggling. "Never!" Thorn blushed a little before looking away. "Well! Now I'm not going to get off!" Thorn looked back up at her. "Why?" Sapphire rolled her eyes, sarcastically. Thorn blushed some more before leaning upwards, and licked Sapphire's nose. The princess looked at him, smiling and blushing. Sapphire looked around before drifting back to Thorn. "Sapphire?" The blue mare looked at the stallion. "Yeah?" Thorn gulped, and whispered, "I-I love you." Sapphire looked confused for a minute before smiling. "I love you too, Thorn."

* * *

Ember looked around, still clutching her side. Sighing, the small tash looked around the room for something or someone. "I-I need to speak to him..." Ember called into the shadows until another stallion waltz out of them. "Who? Me?" The mare rolled her eyes, "No not you Sebex." Sebex growled angrily. "What's wrong cupcake?" It was Ember's turn to growl. "I've told you to stop calling me that!" She bared her fangs at the larger tash. "Fine. Fine. Just tell me what's wrong!" Ember sighed before giving in. "Ugh! I need to talk to the second in command!" Sebex rolled his eyes before becoming serious. "Wait! Why?" The larger tash lowered his head, and pushed his muzzle in Ember's face. " Ugh! Has anypony ever told you to use a mint!" The stallion chuckled, "Aw. You like the new deputy!" Ember stood there without a reply. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Ember snarled at Sebex, "Shut up!" The stallion rolled his eyes in boredom. "Look, if I get you a date with this... Deputy. Will you go out on a date with me, Sweetheart?" Ember snarled once again before jumping on the other tash. "No. You get me a meeting with the Deputy, and I won't rip your throat out." Sebex opened his eyes in terror, "OK. OK. Geez, just calm down!" Ember got off of the male tash, and watched him get up. "Your lucky I'm hurt or I might of ripped your throat out anyway." The redish tash winced at the pain in her side. "Sure you would of." Sebex sighed before walking off towards Misty, and her new second in command.

* * *

Cloud Gazer squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to do it..." Misty's laugh made Cloud Gazer open his eyes. "Oh, but I do." Misty growled as she pounced on her prey. "Get off of... Me!" The grey tash used his hindlegs to push Misty off of him. The ruler of the tashes stumbled as she was pushed off of her deputy. " You leave me no choice." Cloud Gazer's voice was barely above a whisper. Misty dodged Cloud Gazer's first blow, but she was to slow for the second one, and Cloud Gazer's hoof hit Misty's skull with a sickening _Crack! _The powerful unicorn stumbled backwards just a little before she regained her balance again. "How dare you hit me!" Misty bared her fangs at the deputy. Cloud's eyes widened as Misty lunged with full speed, aiming at his throat. The stallion ducked down far enough to where Misty made contact with his left eye. The deputy held his left eye as blood trickled from it. Cloud Gazer's eyes lit up with a redish glow, "You'll pay for killing the queen! My friend! My master!" The grey tash leapt on to the new ruler, and let his fang sink into her neck. Misty's eyes widened as a sharp pain seared through her neck, "No! I can't die! I'm the rightful ruler!" _Finish her... _Cloud Gazer smiled as the last part of his heart turned into a lonely, cold hole in his chest. The evil tash growled as he threw Misty's weak body half way across the room. The once powerful unicorn slid to a halt right in front of Sebex. "Wha?! What is this!?" The muscular stallion questioned his deputy. Cloud Gazer smiled, revealing his sharp fangs. "This my dear tash is where I become the new ruler." Cloud Gazer laughed before glaring at Sebex. "Stop shaking, and tell me why you interrupted me!" The strong stallion leapt just far enough to land in front of the startled Sebex. Sebex yelped when Cloud Gazer landed in front of him, "E-Ember w-w-want t-t-o talk to y-you..." The new ruler's glare weakened at the mention of Ember's name. "Tell her to meet me at the crystal cove at midnight." Cloud Gazer's glare returned to normal as he stomped one of his hooves on the ground making a tiny earthquake. "Now leave!" Sebex flinched before racing off into the shadows again. The new king looked down at the pitiful mare that looked back up at him. "This was your destiny... Magenta said you'd be a ruler I... thought she meant that you'd become my deputy...ah!" Misty curled into a tight ball, obviously in pain. "I'd tell you that I was sorry... but I'm not sorry at all." Cloud Gazer growled before finishing off what he started. "Please! Don't hurt me! I'll leave you alone! I'll leave the tash kingdom, and never bother you! I don't wanna die, Cloud Gazer! I thought I was your friend!" Misty had tears streaming down her cheek." Cloud Gazer chuckled evilly, "Oh, Misty, Misty, Misty. I don't have friends except Ember, and remember Misty... You can run, but you can't hide." Cloud Gazer laughed evilly once again before killing his old friend.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!- ****Okay! so I want to know how I'm doing! I also want to know if you guys like it. If you don't mind me asking, but I was wondering if all you fans out there could help me gain more fans by helping me advertise. Thanks for your consideration! Oh and I'm also thinking about sharing my account with ONE person. I was wondering if anyone would like to be my editor and/or 'Second-In-Command' which means you can help me write my stories! You can PM me or just ask about it in the reviews.**


	12. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**OKAY SO BEFORE I CONTINUE THIS SERIES I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS SERIES. GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN MY POLL PLEASE AND THANK YOU! I WANT YOU TO ANSWER HONESTLY ONCE AGAIN PLEASE AND THANK YOU ^.^ **

**~StormDash**


End file.
